A Week
by becaachloe
Summary: Beca's leaving Chloe for a month for a business trip.


"But I don't want you to go." Chloe stated as she grabbed Beca's hands tightly.

"I don't want to leave you either, babe. But it's working with David Guetta, you can't expect me to turn this opportunity down." Beca said.

Chloe obviously felt hurt when Beca said that. She chose David Guetta over her. Chloe knows that this opportunity won't come by easily, but selfishly, she wanted Beca to herself. Beca was hers. She quietly blinked back tears.

"How long will you be-" Chloe choked on her tears before she could finish the last word.

Pulling Chloe in for a hug, Beca whispered, "a month."

Chloe almost vomited.

A month.

Her Beca was going away for a month.

Not being able to hold back her tears anymore, they fell freely on to Beca's shoulder as Chloe sniffled loudly.

"Don't go." Chloe pleaded, her voice laced with desperation. Her eyes screamed for help. She couldn't let Beca go. Not for a month. Not for a week. Not even for a day.

"I have to, I'm sorry." Beca slowly delivered the line that broke Chloe.

Finally crying out loud, Chloe ran into the guest room in their apartment and slammed the door behind her. Beca, knowing that it was useless trying to comfort Chloe, decided to pack her luggages in their room before she missed her flight at midnight.

Glancing towards the guest room, Beca noticed that the door was still shut, meaning that Chloe was still inside. She slowly creaked open the door as she made her way into the small room. In the corner sofa lay a small silhouette curled up and snoring softly. Beca's lips curled into a slight smile as she tiptoed over to Chloe before draping a blanket over her.

"I love you Chlo." Beca whispered before slowly shutting the door behind her. As Chloe felt Beca's presence leave the room, she let out a small tear before curling back up even tighter.

A week later, Beca arrived back at her hotel room after a long day of mixing and recording. This whole trip was really satisfying, but Beca couldn't get her mind off a certain redhead.

Suddenly, Titanium came blaring through the hotel room as Beca jumped slightly, startled by the sudden loud sound. Beca quickly shuffled over to her phone as her heart rate increased significantly. Only Chloe had this ringtone.

"Hell-hello?" Beca croaked through the phone, trying not to break down. She hadn't spoken to Chloe for a week. An entire week. She was so busy that she didn't have time to call Chloe. At that point of time, Beca wanted to stab herself for being such a horrible girlfriend.

The other side of the line remained silent.

"Chlo?" Beca spoke again.

"Chloe are you there?"

"Chloe I-"

Beca was cut off by the sudden hang up from the other side. Feeling hurt and dejected, she pulled out the shirt that Chloe always wore from her luggage. She had secretly stuffed it into her bag when she was packing. Little did she know, that another girl at home was hugging one of her hoodies, crying her eyes out.

Beca fell on to the bed with a loud bump and clutched Chloe's shirt tightly to her chest, feeling her tears falling freely down on to the pillow.

'I really screwed up.' Beca whispered to herself, before breaking down in sobs.

The next day, Beca decided to call Chloe again, not being able to stand not hearing the other woman's voice. She typed in the familiar numbers and deleted it again as quickly.

Mitchell, what is your problem, just call her.

"Hello?" Beca mumbled into the phone once the line went through.

"Beca," Chloe's voice travelled through the phone.

"I-I'm sorry I should've respected your decision but it was David Guetta and I really don't know what to do, I miss you so much and-" Beca got cut off by Chloe.

"I want you to tell me you love me. I want you to tell me I'm beautiful. I want you to hug me from behind. I want to fall asleep to your breathing. I want you..." Chloe's voice gradually turned into small whimpers and Beca heard the line break.

Chloe hung up again.

Beca felt herself choking as she let tears fall from her reddened eyes. Her heart physically ached. She fell to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. A few minutes later, she stood up, wiping at her face.

"I'm going home." Beca spoke aloud to no one in particular. She went over to the cupboard and packed everything quickly. Sending a quick email to David Guetta's manager, she pulled her luggages and checked out.

Beca caught the earliest flight she could get and smiled as she boarded the plane. Pulling on the hem of her shirt, well Chloe's actually, she watched as the plane departed. She shouldn't have left in the first place. She shouldn't have left Chloe. Plugging her headphones into her phone, she pressed play on the first song she saw.

You say good morning, when it's midnight.

Going out of my head alone in this bed.

I wake up, to your sunset.

And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad.

Beca mouthed the words to the song and realized how well it fit her current situation. Turning the volume up, she waited desperately for the plane to land. The seatbelt sign beeped on as Beca saw the city outline from her window. She grinned, packing up her items and waiting to get off the plane.

Beca stood at the familiar doorstep, she heard her mixes blasting at full volume from the tiny apartment. Raising an eyebrow, she unlocked the door quietly and twisted the doorknob. Peeking her head into the apartment, she smiled at the sight of Chloe, wearing one of her hoodies. Chloe was sitting cross legged with her side against the wall. She was currently flipping through something, Beca couldn't see what.

Beca placed her luggages down and padded over to Chloe. She was surprised the redhead hadn't seen her yet. Beca knelt behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe jumped at the contact.

"Baby," Beca cooed, brushing a kiss on to Chloe's cheek. Watching as Chloe visibly relaxed. Chloe tilted her head and her eyes widened at the sight of her girlfriend resting on her back.

"Bec-what are you...it's only been a week-I," Chloe uttered out, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Beca saw the photo albums spread out across the ground, she smiled at the memories. She picked the remote up from beside Chloe and turned the music player off.

"Look Chloe, I know I messed up, and I shouldn't have left you. It was the worst decision I've ever made and I promise I won't do it again. I'm really sorry I love you so much. And you're the most beautiful person in this world, I never want to leave you aga-" Beca got cut off when Chloe pulled her up on to her feet.

Slamming Beca into the wall, Chloe pressed her lips forcefully against Beca's. She pushed her body into Beca's as her hands run up and down Beca's side.

"Don't you fucking dare leave me again," Chloe gasped, earning a smirk from Beca. Chloe didn't give Beca time to say anything, she rejoined their lips again. Beca moved her lips together with Chloe's, licking her bottom lip gently. Chloe immediately opened her mouth, moaning as Beca sucked on her tongue. Chloe pulled of Beca's shirt in one swift movement, attaching her lips to Beca's neck.

"You look sexy in my shirt." Chloe mumbled against Beca's neck.

"You don't look too bad in my hoo-ah!" Beca gasped as Chloe sucked on her pulse point. Beca unknowingly let out a yawn, not going unnoticed by Chloe.

"Are you tired, babe?" Chloe asked gently, looking into Beca's bloodshot eyes. Chloe didn't sleep well either in the past few nights. Taking Beca's hand in her own, she led them to their bedroom and pushed Beca on to the bed softly. Tossing Beca a pair of shorts and a t shirt, Chloe changed quickly and got into bed too. Beca crawled on to Chloe and straddled her, bringing her lips to Chloe's collarbone.

"Don't you want to," Beca asked, biting softly on Chloe's neck and accidentally letting out another yawn.

"Tomorrow," Chloe laughed pulling Beca off her. She pulled Beca to her chest and smiled at the familiar warmth enveloping her. Chloe wrapped her arms around the small brunette, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca kissed Chloe's lips softly before shutting her eyes and draping her arm over Chloe's abdomen.

"I love you too, Bec." Chloe whispered, for the first time in a week, the two women slept soundly with the other in their arms.

* * *

The song used above is Jetlag by Simple Plan.


End file.
